the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Shay Van Buren
Shay Van Buren is a popular student at Overland Park High School. Her family is very popular as well, and are considered Overland Park socialites. Her older sister, Cameron Van Buren was head cheerleader as well as the most popular girl in Overland Park history. Her little sister, Mikayla Van Buren, is the most popular girl in the third grade at Meadowlane Elementary School. She became Head Cheerleader after Mackenzie invited her to join the Cheer Squad But quit when the hard work and having to deal with Brittnay caught up with her. Her family is known for getting the title of Head Cheerleader, and Shay, until Episode 40, had been the only Van Buren not to carry the title; however, when a desperate Mackenzie asks her to join the cheer squad, she accepts on the condition that she can be Head Cheerleader, to which Mackenzie reluctantly agrees. History When shay was in the third grade she was good friends with both Rachel Tice and Mackenzie Zales and then later on Brittany Matthews. However the friendship ended after Mackenzie was named head cheerleader and Rachel tice ate a rolly polly. During this period she also had her head shaved because she had gotten lice and she got hit in the head with a hacky sack by Matthew Derringer. During her high school years she is still seen as popular but not as popular as the cheer squad. Shay, still believing the spot of head cheerleader belongs to her pulls pranks on the cheer squad to get back at Mackenzie Zales. Her two other sisters help her when she needs as they also believe she should be the head cheer leader rather than Mackenzie. Learning that Mackenzie and Justin Michaelson were spotted making out she was quick to spread the news around school (and to Deandra the new girl) that she was cheating on her then boyfriend Steven Carmichael or that they had broken up. She then over heard Makenzie calling her a "Fucking Liar" and demanded an apology or else her older sister Cameron Van Buren and her younger sister Mikayla Van Buren would spread roomers about her and her younger sister Katlyn Zales. Mackenzie defeated agreed to give her an apology and control of all the girls bathrooms in Overlin Park. Wanting Allies in her fight against the cheer squad she and her sisters offer to buy Deandra lunch and make her an honorary Van Buren Cousin. together they both put laxatives in the cheer squads pep rally energy drinks. This indecent would cause the Cheer squad to retaliate by changing her name on the nominations for prom from Shay to gay thus having everyone call her hat from now on. When Deandra is 25 minutes late for a Van Buren family strategy meeting her along with her sisters go and find her hang out with the cheerleaders. The learn that Deandra has also along with being a Van Buren has also joined the side of the cheer leaders. A struggle inures which resulted in Deandra loosing both her arms. Personality Shay is shown to treat those she considers friends very well but holds the absolute disdain to her enemies. Being from a rich and successful family Shay expects people who she considers lower than her to do what she says. Relationships Shay's biggest enemy was her fellow cheerleader Mackenzie Zales. In a Viewer Fan-Mail video, Mackenzie revealed the origin for their mutual hatred was due to an incident in elementary where Shay ate Mackenzie's Lunchable lunch. However, in season 4 their relationship has loosened ever since Mackenzie let her be the head cheerleader for the cheer squad. She even calls Mackenzie her friend, albeit a "shitty" friend. In the third grade, she got hit in the ear with a hacky sack by Matthew Derringer. She had to go to the nurse's office and she did not attend cheerleading try-outs. Because she didn't attend try-outs, Shay didn't get the title of Head Cheerleader, and Mackenzie did. Shay still holds a grudge against Mackenzie and is constantly plotting, along with her sisters, to get revenge on the Cheer Squad. She also hates Matthew Derringer for making her partially deaf, although she hasn't ever had a confrontation with him. It seems that she has a mutual friendship with Saison Marguerite; in episode 10 she was seen in the bathroom with her and Deandra, and in the beginning of season two, they were both shown talking at their lockers. She has also invited Deandra over to her house on two occasions; once to help plot revenge on the cheer squad in season 1, and once for dinner in season 2. Appearance Doll Type: Mattel 2012 Barbie Fashionistas Summer doll leopard print dress (found here) Clothing Everyday Dress: My fab dress number 6 Prom Dress: the dress that came off Saison Marguerite See Collector's Info for more information Episode Appearances * Season One (8/13) ** Episode 3 ** Episode 5 ** Episode 8 (3rd grader) ** Episode 9 ** Episode 10 ** Episode 11 ** Episode 12 ** Episode 13 Trivia *The Cheer Squad and the Football team call her "Gay" Van Buren. *Her head was shaved by her mother in third grade because she had head lice. *She took Jonathan Getslinhaumer to prom as her date. *She is rumored to suffer from bulimia (Season 1 Ep 9 and Season 2 Ep 20). *She is the only member of her family not to have blue eyes. *She has a large family who is both rich and successful Memorable Quotes "Uh, I don't know, like 35 seconds ago?" "Byyyyyyyyeeeee~!" "Deandra, you are a member of this family, you poop with us!" "And boom goes the dynamite." "I'm gonna have to move to another state! I'm gonna end up working at Fosters Freeze in fucking Higginsville!" "Um, excuse! Deandra is an honorary Van Buren cousin. we had her sworn in and everything." "Oh I don't know, I heard that you're going around, calling me A FUCKING LIAR!" Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Van Burens